Tease
by Howlitzer
Summary: Sometimes, girls can be a little mean. *Suggestive themes*


Tease

[Shippuden]

---

It was a bit dark, but there was enough light in the clubhouse to see where the tables were. The drinkers gathered at the bar, the smokers just a while away, the dancers crowded the floor.

Anyone who just wanted to socialize was at a table, relaxing as smoke drifted above them and the lights pulsed in familiar patterns.

A certain blonde-haired boy was at the rear of the clubhouse, surrounded by turntables and boxes upon boxes of vinyl records. He periodically pulled his headphones onto his ears as he flipped switches, turned dials, and moved records on and off the tables.

Sitting timidly in a corner space was one Hyuuga Hinata, a nearly untouched drink in front of her and darkness periodically surrounding her. She felt almost content, listening to the music flowing around her and watching Naruto go to work on the turntables, his hands becoming blurs at times. It was almost hypnotic to some degree.

"Hey, Hinata-chan. You here alone?"

"Oh…yes, but I'm fine…"

"Ara…let me keep you company, okay? I'd hate to see you alone like this."

Smiling at her was Tenten, who had seemingly just come from the bar, a drink in her hand.

"That dress is beautiful, Hinata-chan. You should wear it more often, ne?"

"Ah…thank you…I do like it."

"You should…it really emphasizes your figure, you know."

Hinata blushed madly. "R-really?"

"Of course!" Tenten's grin grew wider. She knew she was slipping out of it, but had enough awareness to make sense of what was going on around her...well, she hoped.

"I…I-I didn't notice that before…"

"Sure, sure! Here, I'll point out a few places for you," she said, sidling up to Hinata.

"Like your chest! Nobody really notices because of the jacket, but tonight…" She let out a low whistle. "What a view, ne?"

"Ah…don't say that…" Hinata didn't think she could get any redder at that moment.

"Why not? It's true! And, and…your waist, you can really see the curves there."

Her gaze fell downwards.

"More importantly, your legs…they look gorgeous…almost…delicious, even…"

"Tenten…you don't mean that…"

"Of course I do…" she said, leaning in closer. "You look really good…too good, I mean…"

"Wait…a second…"

Tenten knew what she wanted to do next was kind of cruel, but…she just…couldn't help it.

"Hinata…I'm a bit curious," she said, stroking the girl's thighs slowly. "So bear with it, okay?"

"Wait…this isn't…"

"Relax, it'll be fine. I won't hurt you…" Her hands moved a little bit faster now, and the lights of the clubhouse seemed to start shrinking away from the little corner table.

Hinata was gasping for air as heart beat faster and faster, her body tingling all over. She had never felt like this before. What was it…this feeling?

Somehow, she didn't care...because it just felt _good_.

"Is this...okay?" The whisper in her ear sent a jolt down her spine.

This was crazy…this was…this…was…

Her hands moved further upwards and something like a bolt of lightning jumped through Hinata. She grabbed onto the seat cushion under her with all her might, her body buzzing.

"How interesting," Tenten said with a tone of amusement.

"Please…no more…I can't take it…" Hinata's breaths were becoming deeper and deeper.

"Doesn't it feel good, though?"

Another jolt ran through her, her head starting to spin.

"Well, doesn't it?"

"I…I don't…"

"Maybe I'll start moving a little more…"

"Please don't…please…" She didn't know what would happen if they went any further.

"Oh, don't be stubborn…I'm just making you feel good, okay?" Her hand started to slide up and down the tops of her thighs, the feeling going right through Hinata's dress.

"Mm…mmm….nngh…"

She tried to hold back her moans, but as the darkness closed around her and her body started to feel like it was on fire, she could do no more.

The soft moans escaped her lips as they parted slightly, her hands clenching and unclenching around the cushion under her.

"How naughty…it seems like you're really into this now…"

"I…I…"

"Do you want me to stop now?"

"…going…"

"Hm?"

"Keep…going…don't…don't stop…"

"Ah, I see. How exciting…" She smiled and leaned ever closer to Hinata, her face in front of hers, soft breaths hitting her face.

"I didn't think you were the type, Hinata-chan. Looks like you've proven me wrong," she whispered once more.

She was going to go crazy…this was too much…she could now feel the other girl's hands against the skin under her dress, and it was driving her nuts…

She hung on to the cushion for dear life when she saw the other girl's lips part slowly, her eyes half-closed as she moved closer and closer...

Then, all of a sudden, it stopped. Everything just stopped.

She just stopped doing things…but the remnants of what had just transpired were fresh in Hinata's mind…

The two girls caught their breath as they looked at each other. Hinata still was clinging to the cushion with all of her strength, her heart beating like a jackhammer. Tenten smiled wickedly.

"You can feel it, right?"

Hinata nodded, her face still red as she felt ready to explode at any minute.

She felt like she was going to lose it completely just then...

Tenten leaned in close and whispered in her ear. "Maybe...the real thing next time..."

She brushed a hand across Hinata's cheek as she casually walked off, licking her lips slowly.

Hinata could still feel herself shaking, her body still warm, her breaths still fleeting.

Something akin to instanity was flooding her senses...being able to approach the height of pleasure, but never truly reaching it, this is what it felt like.

It was the absolute best and worst feeling at the same time somehow...she didn't know if she regretted it or not.

She closed her eyes, feeling the music flow through her, the incredible sweetness and agony of that moment still lingering within.

"How long...until I feel that again..."


End file.
